<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles of the Gods by WeirdLookingWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223162">Drabbles of the Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLookingWolf/pseuds/WeirdLookingWolf'>WeirdLookingWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Drabbles, I Don't Even Know, More tags later, Werewolf AU, Why Did I Write This?, bitty - Freeform, god I’m going to hell, skelewolves, welcome to the show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLookingWolf/pseuds/WeirdLookingWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Drabbles that cause chaos in my mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bitty Nightmare and his army of cats (part 1 of ???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare wasn't one for discrepancies such as this. Being thrown out into the street however was definitely a way to ruin his day. Just what was that human thinking?! Adopting someone such as him with no experience only to throw him out, he should've killed them in their sleep and played innocent but it was to late for such acts now. Now he was homeless and alone but maybe he could work with this. Really.... how hard is it to find food?</p>
<p>Turns out he was wrong to assume... very wrong. The bitty's stomach growled sharply as he gulped down the water from a muddy hole in a back alley. He couldn't believe he was pushed this far down, he deserved better. </p>
<p>The bitty paused, his lone eye catching the reflection of a rather fluffy looking cat, a Forest cat maybe? A scar rested under the feline's eye and it's fur held a black cross of fluff on it's chest. Nightmare knew he was in trouble, he hadn't eaten in almost two weeks and this shit water he'd been drinking for about a week now wasn't helping. </p>
<p>The feline's tail flicked, head lowering to sniff the bitty. Nightmare immediately moved to shove the cat's face away with a growl, eye narrowed in a glare. "Don't touch me flea bag!"</p>
<p>The cat allowed its head to be shoved away, raising it back up only for its ears to tilt back. It seemed to be making a decision... Nightmare was only silently hoping the large cat would leave him alone, that however was not the case. In one sudden movement Nightmare was off the ground, the cat holding him firmly in it's jaws by the back of his neck, which was rather uncomfortable. Nightmare kicked a bit only to fall limp, he didn't have the energy and this cat could easily snap his neck with one hard bite.</p>
<p>The cat that held him seemed to be treating him like a kitten, Nightmare only hoped it meant he would be spared of death. That thought left quickly as he noticed the cat was approaching an entire clan of felines. Nightmare could tell the breeds for sure; Lykio, Ragamuffin, Khao Manee.</p>
<p>The Khao Manee seemed to be napping in the sun, eyes half open as it's tail flicked. The Lykio was busy eating a bird and Nightmare couldn't help but feel his mouth water at the sight of food. However, the Ragamuffin was busy lapping up clear water from a drain pipe that went into a bucket. 'Rain water.' Nightmare collectively thought, hewas suddenly ripped away from thinking when the feline holding him jumped on top of the dumpster, one that had obviously been abandoned by the signs saying 'No trash'.</p>
<p>The cardboard box laying on its side however was a surprise to him, especially the way the flap acted as a door. The large cat brought him inside, laying him down on a warm and cozy blanket that was covered in cat fur. Nightmare paused as the feline laid down beside him, purring slightly as the bitty looked up at him. </p>
<p>Nightmare felt a wave of relief wash down his back, looks like he wasn't getting eaten. </p>
<p>Thump!</p>
<p>Or he spoke to soon... the Lykio was right outside the box starring at him with that hungry look in its eyes. Nightmare cast it glare, moving close to the larger feline who bent it's ears back. The Lykio got closer only for the Forest cat to growl, fur bristling before it's tail began to flick. The growl caught the attention of the other cats certainly, the Ragamuffin jumping up on the closed lid of the dumpster. It watched quietly, seemingly amused as the Forest cat stood up with it's ears back and a hiss on it's tongue. The Lykio tilted it's head in response before attempt to snap at the bitty only to get it's snout batted at.</p>
<p>Now that certainly made the Ragamuffin curious. It jumped down, walking past the two now fighting felines, not minding the fur flying everywhere. the light footsteps caused the bitty to look over to the cat, eye narrowing. "Don't you even think about eating me."</p>
<p>The feline only meowed in response, getting closer and lowering it's head. It began to sniff him, whiskers flicking forward. Nightmare wasn't expecting that, he especially wasn't expecting the rough lick to come after. He let out a growl subconsciously as the barbed tongue pressed against his cheek. The cat only began to purr, continuing to lick the bitty and when he attempted to move away the feline held him in place with it's paw. The caught the other two cats attention, the Lykio letting go of the Forest cat's scruff only to trot over, the large cat was quick to follow. </p>
<p>The Ragamuffin let out another purr, grabbing Nightmare by the back of his neck. Nightmare just went limp with scowl on his face, curling up in the cat's hold while his tendrils wrapped around him. The feline proceeding to paw at the blankets, moving them around until it believed them to be fit before flopping onto it's side, placing Nightmare in it's paws, licking him once again. The Forest cat let out a silent 'prrt', moving next to the Ragamuffin and licking it's forehead. The Lykio just huffed, making a low 'mrrow' noise that called the Khao Manee from outside. The odd-eyed feline hoping into the dumpster and darting after the Lykio who flopped next to the Ragauffin. </p>
<p>Nightmare sighed as the finally cat laid down, the Forest cat, who laid right next to the Ragamuffin. The small bitty accepted this as fate. If he was getting adopted by a small clan of tomcats so be it... he needed to think of something to call these guys though...</p>
<p>The Forest cat was rather tough looking, and that black cross on it's chest, why not call him Cross?</p>
<p>The Lykio was spooky looking, it looked like it had mange to be honest. Horror, he'd call him Horror.</p>
<p>The Ragamuffin seemed to be the leader here, the cats followed him without hesitation. Killer.</p>
<p>And the Khao Manee, that lazy cat. He'd call that one Dust.</p>
<p>Yeah, Nightmare liked the sound of those names, they fit his own perfectly.</p>
<p>The bitty finally laid back, head resting against a fluffy belly. The warmth radiating from the felines around him was enough to lure him to a comfortable sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Werewolf Nightmare AU (part 1 of ???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare is a werewolf in a world of normal skelewolves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare was never one for keeping secrets… Especially from his brother.</p>
<p>Nightmare loved him after all but this bubbling secret inside him loathed his brother with an unnerving passion. It clawed and growled, wanting to lunge out and rip the guardian to shreds, while Nightmare did his best to hold it back. He wasn’t strong enough to hold the beast back, as much as he tried.</p>
<p>At night, his grip would ‘loosen’ and the beast would free itself. At night, the creature would murder, reaking of chaos and caranage. To it, it was the king… it was the leader… a loner that crowned itself as ruler of them all. This was no normal wolf, this was a creature of hatred and despair, a monster mother’s would tell stories about to their children to get them to behave, but these stories were true.</p>
<p>The beast was larger than any skelewolf ever seen and it seemed almost rabid, bent on the taste of blood and gore to feed it. It knew not mercy but anger and the urge to feast on the flesh of ‘innocents and sinners’, knowing no such thing of difference between creatures; monsters, humans, and animals alike. It was made for killing, large and powerful. Its clawed hands were made for grabbing and slicing into flesh, a skull full of lengthy obsidian black daggers and a single cyan eyelight, large and very powerful hindlimbs that allowed it to stand proud and strong. It’s entire body was covered in some sort of black tar that melted off it like candle wax without ever truly leaving, the slimy liquid formed four snake-like appendages that squirmed and thrashed about.</p>
<p>Dream bolted awake from his nightmares, panting in an attempt to catch any stolen breath as he gently gripped the front of his shirt. His soul ached, no, more than ached, it felt like he was being stabbed! His body shuddered with another overwhelming wave of pain that caused him to pull a sharp breath through his teeth but, just like that, the pain was suddenly gone. The positive guardian let out a strangled sigh of relief as he looked to his side, only to frown at the realization of his brother being nowhere to be seen. His breathing relaxed slowly and he scooted back, propping himself against the tree, he’d wait for Nightmare to return before going to sleep. He couldn’t sleep without his teddy bear after all. </p>
<p>So he sat there, and waited.</p>
<p>And waited…</p>
<p>And waited more…</p>
<p>‘Where does Nighty go every night?’ He began to ponder, ‘Does he hang out with the mers at the lake? He seems to like that place a lot.’ The positive guardian’s curled, fluffy tail began to wag at the thought of Nightmare being with those kind hybrids. ‘I wonder if he…’ A small rustle from the treeline caught his attention. His eyelights turned to the source of the sound and he saw it.</p>
<p>The vivid glowing cyan light that watched him from the forest. A spike of pure dread ran down the guardian’s spine as the eye stared at him head on. The sound of rustling came in clearer as the beast slowly stepped out of the treeline, its ample body lumbering towards him. Dream found himself unable to move, his body froze as the beast loomed over him. It slammed its hand down onto his ankle, claws digging through the fabric of his clothes and into his bones. Dream held back the urge to scream, attempting to get it to leave by being an object of disinterest. The savage pulled Dream towards it, leaning forward to sniff the small skelewolf’s. Dream flinched as it began to growl, the sound echoing in its throat. Its ears bent back and its tail raised in unbreakable confidence, it began to open its mouth. Saliva dripped down out of it’s maw and through the crevices of its teeth, Dream met face to face with those sharp vantablack talons known as teeth and his eyes screwed shut. It came forward, jaws stretching open only to pull back.</p>
<p>It’s ears lent forward, tail dropping to the ground as it stood back up. Dream was unaware as to what called the creature’s attention until he heard it. A glitched howl struck through the silence. Dream opened his eyes, a shiver wracking through his body at the sight of the beast being so close. Then things began to move too fast.</p>
<p>Something in the tree snagged him, pulling him up to the safety of the upper branches. A yelp finally left the guardian’s mouth only to have a very familiar hand cover it. His eyes glanced to the black and white tail by his snatcher’s leg. “Ink?” He spoke through the muffle.</p>
<p>Ink smiled down at him playfully, “Hey Dream.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Dream whispered, clinging to his friend as his eyes glanced down to the now very curious brute, it’s eyelight searching for its prey went along with the wonder of where that strangely melodic howling was coming from.</p>
<p>“Error and I made a quick truce to catch this guy.” Ink grinned, “How’s your ankle?”</p>
<p>“Nevermind my ankle! What do you mean catch?”</p>
<p>Ink rolled his eyelights, “We mean catch, Error’s trying to lure it into the antivoid.”</p>
<p>Dream frowned a bit but nodded as another glitched howl echoed through the silence, seemingly calling the beast. Its ears perked up and it’s tail began to wag a bit, its head tilted back and it let out a dark, deep, and melodic howl of its own. Dream swore he sensed the feeling of embarrassment from someone, it made him wonder what Error and the beast were talking about.</p>
<p>There was another howl from Error and in a sudden burst of excitement the beast took off. That excitement belonged to Ink. “Yes! Let’s go Error!” He cheered, moving Dream into a bridal style position before jumping out of the tree. The artist set the guardian down, propping him up with his arm before making a portal and helping Dream through it. They were both met with the sudden sight of Error holding the beast in his strings, the creature holding a look of betrayal and hatred on its face as its tendrils attempted to thrash out of their confinement.</p>
<p>Dream clung to Ink’s side as they approached the monster. Ink set Dream down, taking his brush and painting a circle around the beast. The circle came up into fencing, a dome of chain held up by stars knows what. Error released his strings, allowing the beast to roam freely in its new cage. It dropped down with a growl, snarling at Error and immediately attempting to lunge towards the glitchy skelewolf. The chains only rattled against the beast’s weight, clanging together. It looked confused, and a sudden expression of anger and fear crossed it’s face.</p>
<p>It backed away, tendrils curling around its own body as if attempting to protect itself, maybe even something inside of it. </p>
<p>“S-S-S-S-So… w-w-what do we k-know about th-i-i-is mu-mutt?” Error spoke, looking to Ink with a skeptical expression.</p>
<p>Ink grinned, strapping his brush to his back. “Oh! We know absolutely nothing!”</p>
<p>“Nothing?!” Dream yelped, “You don’t know anything?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not even sure where it came from.” Ink shrugged, “I don’t remember ever making it.”</p>
<p>Error scoffed as his ears flicked back, “Y-Y-You don’t re-remember a-a-a-any of your abo-abo-abomina-a-ations.”</p>
<p>Ink huffed at the comment but ignored the glitch, “The only thing I do know is that this creature is a skelewolf like us!”</p>
<p>“I-I-Impossible.” Error rolled his eyes at Ink’s confident tone.</p>
<p>“Even I doubt that Ink…” Dream mumbled.</p>
<p>That pulled a laugh from the beast, a laugh that made everyone jump. “Fools,” it spoke, approaching the chains. “I’m nothing like you!”</p>
<p>Ink narrowed his eyes, “Then what are you?”</p>
<p>“Is that not obvious painter?”</p>
<p>Dream paused, pushing himself up. “You’re… You’re a werewolf?”</p>
<p>The beast nodded, a grin forcing its way onto its face. “You got it little light…”</p>
<p>Error cursed under his breath, snarling a bit as a tint of blush covered his cheeks. “N-N-No wonder you re-responded to my h-howl…”</p>
<p>“Oh and it was such a lovely one!” It growled lowly, leaning against the chains with a pressing force that tested the chains’ hold, “Such a beautiful voice…”</p>
<p>Ink stepped between the werewolf and Error, snarling. “You aren’t here to flirt, who is your host?”</p>
<p>The beast snarled before laughing, “I’m not allowed to say, he forbade me from speaking of ourselves.”</p>
<p>“You two work together?” Dream inquired, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“He listens to me, I listen to him.”</p>
<p>“So unlike most…” Ink mumbled as his tail wagged a bit, “He’s completely in tune with his instincts, if he allows you to be free… what does he do when you rampage…?”</p>
<p>“What does it matter?!” The beast suddenly lunged forward, snapping his jaws at the artist. “They deserve what they get, they deserve! I’ll kill anyone who dares harm my host! Anyone! He’s mine!” Its tendrils hit at the chains, teeth exposed and bared.</p>
<p>Now everyone was confused, “He belongs to you?” Ink repeated in his own words, one ear tilted to the side. Error seemed more confused than the others.</p>
<p>“Yes! Mine! He belongs to me and me alone! I am his and he is mine!” It barked in return, “No one is allowed to hurt him!” It was glaring Ink down now, its single eye narrowed in disdain.</p>
<p>“But you were just flirting with Error…” Ink replied, causing Error to open to his mouth only to close it in realization that it’d be best for him to keep his mouth shut.</p>
<p>The beast snarled, “Host likes the glitch, I do as well. Host says he has a pretty voice.”</p>
<p>Error blushed again, his ears going back and his head ducking to the side. The beast laughed at the response, tail wagging quickly behind it, even its tendrils relaxed. Dream smiled just a smidge but Ink became indifferent, instead he reached up and grabbed the tip of Error’s ear. The glitchy skelewolf froze, letting out a strange dial-up noise before crashing, the beast didn’t take lightly to that.</p>
<p>It began to growl again, its claws flexing against the chains. “That was uncalled for…”</p>
<p>“He kept distracting you… now… who is your host?” Ink asked again.</p>
<p>The beast sneered, “Can’t tell! Host said…” It paused, tail suddenly picking up again. “Host says I can tell my name.”</p>
<p>“Then what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Mare...my name is Mare.” The beast spoke, “We know your names, Dream, Ink, Error…” Dream opened his mouth to speak before the low hiss like snarl echoed through the antivoid, the beast mumbled to itself. “The sun, our clock remains. But our crown, what of our crown?! We will find our crown, first we must leave! Then leave!”</p>
<p>Ink and Dream glanced at each other before they finally noticed the tar dripping off the werewolf. It’s body suddenly melted and it disappeared. Ink immediately got rid of the chains, but the tar was already gone. Dream stared down at the floor and the soft sound of a reboot noise was made, Error was back.</p>
<p>“Y-Y-You r-r-rainbow a-a-a-a-a-ass!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bitty Nightmare and his army of cats (part 2 of ???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Nightmare spent more and more time with the felines, he learned their quirks and habits. He also learned their paranoias and fears. </p><p>Cross had a fear of cows, he found that out when the Forest cat and him were searching through a back alley. A broken toy cow fell out of the trashcan Nightmare tipped over and he couldn’t help but laugh when the large cat hissed at the toy, batting at it with his claws outstretched. However, he also learned that the large cat was also very over protective, as he had attacked a dog that had been barking at Dust, damn mutt deserved it honestly.</p><p>Killer was a different story, he was only afraid of toasters. Nightmare attempted to take a broken one apart and get it to work for something else, but when it popped up Killer sprung into the air with a hiss and snagged Nightmare from his little project. Killer was also extremely clean, he hated seeing others dirty, which would explain the constant grooming. The barbed tongue was a pain sometimes.</p><p>Dust had a fear of loud noises. Nightmare discovered this during a thunderstorm when a loud boom crackled through the world around them, Dust was quick to seek safety under Cross’s large body where he pressed himself into the Forest cat‘s stomach and chest. Though that didn’t change Dust’s abilities, the lazy cat was a surprisingly skilled hunter, bringing back things from mice to even small dogs. Nightmare would be lying if he said those items didn’t taste good(after growing used to the taste of course).</p><p>Finally, Horror, he was very afraid forks. It confused Nightmare when he discovered the fear, seeing Horror curl up, tuck his tail, and pin his ears back when he saw the utensil. Nightmare could only assume the reaction was based on past abuse, so he did what he could and moved the fork away before calming Horror down(during this time he also discovered that when the Lykio was stressed he would pull his fur out, explaining why he looked like he had mange). Horror’s habit however, was the fact that he wouldn’t eat until everyone else had their fill, that included Nightmare. </p><p>The bitty had only known the felines for about a month now and he was growing very close to the cats. He even got used to them carrying him around and learned how to talk to them, discovering how to copy their meows and body language with his tendrils. They got much closer after he learned to copy them.</p><p>At the current however, the group were walking down the street, Nightmare curled up in Cross’s teeth who seemed to insist that he carry him when they go on walks. Killer stayed on Cross’s right while Dust practically leaned into Cross’s left, Horror simply chirped at every bird he saw only for it to be muffled by the fact that Cross’s tail was in his jaws. Nightmare only focused on his surroundings, watching cars and people pass by. There were a few humans and monsters that glanced towards his group, few children that wanted to pet them only to be pulled back by their parents. </p><p>His attention was curved when the group stopped and Nightmare was placed down, what was going on? The bitty let out a soft ‘mrrow’ in question only to get a rough lick on the cheek from Killer, his tendrils flicked in annoyance. Cross just let out a soft meow, scratching at the door of a building, a cafe. </p><p>The door opened to reveal a skeleton wearing an apron and bunny slippers, the sight made Nightmare tilt his head before he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by Killer picking him up and carrying him inside. He was gently placed by a metal bowl, the felines surrounding said bowl and waiting patiently.</p><p>“I see you guys have a new friend.” The skeleton spoke as he stepped over Horror’s tail, walking to the back. That question earned a happy mewl from Killer.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the skeleton to return. The bitty watched as the skeleton kneeled down next to the bowl and cut open a package of raw beef, getting it into the bowl. Nightmare felt his mouth water at the pure amount of food but he was suddenly yoinked away from his group by the skeleton. He immediately let out a hiss and mewed like a kitten to get the cats’ attention, Cross only gave him a ‘mrrow’ to tell him it was okay. </p><p>Nightmare didn’t trust it but he knew his cats had a better sense than he did. He allowed himself to be placed on a table before the skeleton once again walked to the back. The bitty huffed before they came back. The sight of a piece of cornbread in the skeleton’s hands made him perk up however and he eagerly reached his hands out. The skeleton laughed at his actions before giving it to him, to which Nightmare was quick to eat. He hadn’t had anything besides raw meat and scraps for a month, imagine his excitement.</p><p>As he munched down on the delicious food the door opened and a black-boned skeleton came in, panting, his shirt was on backwards. “Damn it, sorry Ccino, Fresh kept me behind.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, Error, you’re just in time to meet our local troublemakers.” Ccino smiled, motioning to the group of cats eating away at the pile of beef and then to Nightmare, “It seems that they adopted a bitty as well.”</p><p>Error raised a brow, looking at Nightmare with a hum. “A bitty?” He approached the table only for Nightmare to hiss at him slightly, the bitty immediately teleporting off the table and stalking back towards his feline companions with his cornbread. He hid under the forest cat, a scowl and glare on his face. Cross had to stand up a bit for Nightmare to fit but didn’t mind otherwise. </p><p>Error frowned, “You think the bitty should be with those cats?”</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, he seems completely fine with them, I mean look at him, he seems right at home.”</p><p>“What about the cats though?”</p><p>“What about them?”</p><p>Error frowned, moving to Ccino’s side to help him move a few things around. “Well, they need a home don’t they, why don’t we keep them and put them up for adoption?”</p><p>Ccino sighed, “Because anyone who has ever taken them in has complained about them constantly running away or mauling their other pets, plus now they have that bitty with them. No one wants to adopt a bitty, along with four cats, Error.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Ccino paused and looked at Error before glancing to the group of cats, watching as the Lykio licked the bowl clean as the other cats bathed themselves. “You have Fresh don’t you? Aren’t you worried that he won’t get along with them?” He watched the Ragamuffin hold the bitty in place to groom him.</p><p>Error smiled a bit, “Fresh is very friendly, I’m sure they’ll get along.”</p><p>“That’s what the last person said, what about the bitty, I don’t think it speaks ‘cause it meowed when I picked it up and it hissed at you.”</p><p>“I’ll take the bitty and if I can, I’ll teach it to speak.” Error smiled, looking back to the group of felines and the bitty. The bitty now fast asleep in the Ragamuffin’s paws, unbothered by the licks it gave him. “Besides, he probably needs care, cats can’t care for bitties. He needs a steady diet, maybe a bath, not to mention a steady magic supply.”</p><p>“And you can provide for him and the cats?”</p><p>“I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Then I suppose you can give it a shot, they’ll be hanging around until closing today like usual. We can crate them at the end of the day…”</p><p>Error cut him off, “No crates, we can just take the bitty to my car, I’m sure they’ll follow.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Oh, I know so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bitty Nightmare and his army of cats (part 3 of ???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error let out a sigh of relief as he finally finished the last of his work, the floors now spotless and the tables properly clean. He still can’t believe he was lucky enough to get this job, as the pay was more than enough for his living arrangements, yet that could just be because him, Ccino, and a human are the only workers here, well the human was more of a volunteer. </p>
<p>Error looked to Ccino, who was still wiping down the counters and cleaning dishes. “Do you need any help there Ccino?” Error spoke quietly and Ccino raised his head to look at the glitchy skeleton.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll be fine, you should probably work on getting home, I know how clingy Fresh can be.” Ccino hummed, “It’ll take you time to get all the cats in your car anyway.”</p>
<p>Error nodded at that, looking at the dowt of felines and the single bitty nestled against the Ragamuffin, face buried deep into the feline’s belly while it laid on its back with his paws outstretched. The glitchy skeleton approached the group, fumbling with the keys in his pocket. Most of them woke up, save for the bitty and Khao Manee.</p>
<p>The dark-boned skeleton kneeled down next to the group, getting a few meows in response to his action. He moved his hand forward, carefully picking up the bitty by the back of his neck and in never even twitched, still fast asleep but now curled up in his hold. ‘These cats have gotten you desensitized, huh?’ He was pulled from his thoughts by the claws grabbing his hand, the Ragamuffin’s tail flicking violently in what could only be distress and anger.</p>
<p>Error only pulled his hand away, standing tall and holding the bitty to his chest. His glitching fizzled a bit at the new feeling the bitty gave him, the goop covering him feeling like tar with how sticky and slimy it was. The Ragamuffin was quick to get up, meowing rather loudly and getting the others’ attention. The Forest cat was the first up, then the Lykoi, then the Khao Manee. They were all immediately hounding Error, the Forest cat going as far as to nip at Error’s heels.</p>
<p>“Well look at that, it’s like you just stole their kitten.” Ccino giggled, leaning on the counter with a smile.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure they’re convinced I just did.” Error chuckled a bit, walking toward the door only for the group of cats to follow him, this time the Khao Manee taking a swipe at Error’s leg with a sharp hiss. “Well it looks like I got it from here.”</p>
<p>“Seems so,” Ccino smiled, “I’ll see you Friday Error, and for the love of stars, try to get here on time.”</p>
<p>“Hehe, no promises.” Error grinned, finally leaving the cafe and the dowt of cats hot on his heels, meowing and crying for their ‘baby’. Error simply frowned a bit, feeling a bit bad for doing this but he also didn’t want to crate them as that would call for separation, and Error has a strong feeling that would stress them out more than anything. Error only shushed the cats softly, finally making it to his car.</p>
<p>He pulled his keys out, finally noticing the strange looks people around him were giving him looks, he’d assume that a group of cats meowing and crying at you wasn’t normal but did people really have to stare? He shook it off, opening his car door and getting himself inside. Once he was in he waited and surely enough, the cats came in one by one. The Ragamuffin was first, immediately jumping onto Error’s lap in an attempt to snag the bitty away from him. The Forest Cat was next up, sniffing the car despite the Ragamuffin’s sheer determination to get the bitty, he followed however, latching onto the lower part of the driver’s seat. The Lykoi was next, following the Forest Cat without a problem, climbing into Error’s lap and biting his hand. The Khao Manee was the last to enter, nipping at Error’s leg.</p>
<p>The glitchy skeleton let out the heaviest sigh he’d ever let out in his life, closing the car door making every single cat jump in surprise, the Khao Manee hissing at said door and moving to hide under the Forest Cat. That seemed to make it click for the Ragamuffin who began to let out a loud purr. The others looked at the feline before seeming to visibly relax as the Ragamuffin moved himself onto the dashboard, to Error it seemed like that was the cat‘s go to spot for car rides. The others immediately seemed to fall in suit, the Khao Manee and Lykoi moving to the passenger’s seat while the Forest Cat hopped up onto the console, laying down and tucking his paws underneath him. Error watched them get comfy, finally letting go of the bitty, allowing it to completely curl up in his lap.</p>
<p>With a happy hum, Error buckled his seatbelt and started the car. When he saw everyone was still comfy and relaxed he began to pull out of the parking lot, now heading home. He kept his eyes on the road, glancing at the sleeping bitty in his lap and for a brief moment he considered giving it some of his magic. He considered the option earlier as well, to Error it looked like the poor thing never even had access to magic as it constantly looked slow and tired. His brother works with bitties and he used to as well so he knew what a health bitty should look like, and this certainly wasn’t it, not to mention… he’d never seen this type of bitty either.</p>
<p>Error shook his head, refusing to let his mind wander off at the moment. He stopped at a stoplight, taking the time to gently rub the bitty’s head with a soft and gentle touch and much to his surprise, the bitty leaned towards his hand. The glitch jumped before finally deciding to give it some of his magic. There was a jolt from the small skeleton, his little hands latching onto Error’s hand where it shivered. The glitch lowered his magic outtake and the shivers stopped, ‘That’s fine, baby steps.’ </p>
<p>The stoplight turned green and Error was back to driving, his house getting close now. After about five more minutes he pulled into the driveway, waving to his neighbor who was outside watering his flowers. “Good afta’noon Error.”</p>
<p>“Afternoon Farmer.” Error greeted, “Your flowers are as lovely as ever.” The neighbor smiled as Error unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door and getting out. The bitty once again to his chest.</p>
<p>Farmer watched as the cats followed after Error in slight surprise, “Ya got more cats huh?” He paused, “That a bitty?”</p>
<p>Error nodded, “Yep, sure is.”</p>
<p>“Well well,” Farmer chuckled brightly, “Guess you got your hands full now starting your own little farm.” Error let out a soft laugh at that. “Maybe your cats can help out the chipmunk problem, those suckers keep eating my carrots.”</p>
<p>“Maybe so,” Error smiled, “well, I better get these guys settled, it was nice talking to Farmer.”</p>
<p>Farmer tipped his hat, “Right back at ‘cha.”</p>
<p>The glitchy skeleton smiled again, before beginning to walk inside his house, the four cats following closely behind. The Khao Manee and Lykoi quickly started exploring while the Forest Cat and Ragamuffin stayed by his side, perking when he called the name of his pet. “Fresh! Over here parasite!”</p>
<p>There was a loud ‘mrrow’ from the kitchen and the Bobtail cat came running only to stop in his tracks at the sight of other felines. He approached slowly, the bell on his collar jingling softly as he stepped forward. The Ragamuffin stepped forward as well, the two beginning to sniff each other before the Ragamuffin hissed, batting Fresh on the head harshly.</p>
<p>Error sighed as Fresh yowled like he’d just been shot, being loud enough to wake the bitty in Error’s hands. The goopy, small skeleton jumped up as he realized he was no longer in the hold of his family, yet for some reason the urge to pull away never came. Not even a bit, the feeling of soft pulses of magic pulling back into the creature that was holding him. Nightmare couldn’t think of the last time he was given magic, it was probably at the shelter he was born at.</p>
<p>There was a whimper from the bitty and Error perked, “Hey it’s okay. I know new places are scary…” Error rubbed his thumb against the bitty’s head to which it began to purr, Error half expected the bitty to bite him. </p>
<p>He watched the bitty relax, sighing as he felt him relax and nuzzle into his hand. He finally decided it was time to relax, bring Nightmare over to the recliner. He switched on the TV, turning the volume down to low. Error relaxed into the chair, Fresh climbing up only to give a shocked expression at the bitty and then to the other two cats that appeared. The Ragamuffin hopped up onto the recliner as well, the other three following, before he hissed at Fresh his fur bristling. </p>
<p>Fresh took the hint, climbing onto the back of the recliner as the new cats took his usual spots. The Ragamuffin laid next to Error, head resting on his femur. The Lykoi took up the space between Error’s legs, curled up into a ball. The Khao Manee kneaded his spot on Error’s ‘stomach’ before curling up, being careful not to touch the bitty that Error held to his chest. The Forest cat simply curled up at the end of the recliner.</p>
<p>The glitch just smiled, content with how things were so far, sure the relationship with Fresh would need some work but he could help with that. He just needed to get these guys names, but something in the back of Error’s mind suggested that they probably already have names. He sighed, tilting his head back only to smile at the feeling of the bitty hugging his hand.</p>
<p>Yeah, he could totally live like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bitty Nightmare and his army of cats (part 4 of ???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why won’t you hold still?!” Error yelled as the Khao Manee attempted to make another run for it, the poor feline dripping wet and covered in soap suds. Error sighed, finally managing to grab his slippery scruf making the feline let out a warbled meow as it froze. The bitty, who was watching the spectacular event, growled slightly in disdain at the use of such a tactic. Error shot him a glare, “Shush or you’re next.” The bitty only growled.</p>
<p>That was enough of a distraction for the Khao Manee to bite Error, Error immediately flicking the cat on the nose. “Don’t bite me Dust.” On the ground, the Forest Cat mewled, slightly rubbing himself against the glitches leg causing him to fizzle while the Ragamuffin and Lykoi were tussling in the background. Fresh simply stayed in his bed that rested in the corner of the kitchen, loud purrs echoing a bit. Error sighed as the Forest Cat mewled again. “Cross, I’ll give a bath when I finish with Dust.”</p>
<p>Error shook his head eyes glancing to Nightmare as the bitty got up and wandered off towards the fridge. Error looked back to Dust, rinsing the Khao Manee off before drying him. Dust hissed at Error, taking his immediate leave as soon as he could. Cross mewed again only to have his hopes of a bath crushed when Nightmare teleported to Error’s shoulder, a fried pickle from last night’s dinner in his hands. Error sighed, “Do you need more magic Nightmare?” The bitty nodded.</p>
<p>Error hummed, drying his hands before plucking Nightmare off his shoulder and holding him to his chest. The bitty snarled at the hold but dealt with it, knowing well that he couldn’t get magic unless he was on Error’s chest or in his lap, for whatever reason Error made that rule Nightmare didn’t know.</p>
<p>The glitch carried the goopy bitty back to the living room, sitting back in his favorite recliner only to be immediately hounded by cats. Apparently his recliner meant cuddle pile. Fresh was the last to approach, lifting his upper half to see the other cats taking up his space. He was about to jump onto the arm of the recliner when Horror hissed at him, striking his face with a harsh blow. Error was on to instantly scold Horror for such an action as Fresh did nothing but put his ears back and attempted to tuck his tail between his legs, moving to lay underneath the recliner instead of on it.</p>
<p>Error sighed at the interaction, his thumb moving up to rub Nightmare’s cheek to which the bitty just made a weak noise similar to a mew. The glitch watched as Nightmare leaned towards his thumb, head turning to gently nuzzle it. He smiled, bringing his other hand to rub Nightmare’s other cheek. He found that whenever Error was giving Nightmare magic was the only time the goopy bitty would be cuddly and sweet. They’d been doing this for a week now, and still Nightmare constantly starved when it came to magic.</p>
<p>In a matter of a week, Nightmare had hardly warmed up to him, and he had hardly learned anything about Nightmare other than the fact that the bitty hated baths, as the goop would absorb the water and leave the bitty covered in small welts of water that he would have to pop. Nightmare mewed to catch the glitch’s attention after the monster spaced out, Nightmare’s little fangs attached to his thumb. Error hardly felt the fangs, his pain tolerance a bit too high for it. Nightmare did manage to cause magic and bone marrow to seep out however, the tiny bitty almost eager.</p>
<p>Error didn’t make a move to stop him, his glitches fizzling wildly as Nightmare began to suck on the bite carefully. The black-boned skeleton hummed with amusement, the bitty beginning to suckle on his finger like an actual kitten and seeing such an action was almost heartwarming. He rubbed his free thumb on the back of the bitty’s skull only to freeze at the sweet and gentle sound that left the bitty’s throat. A quiet purr began to rumble in the back of Nightmare’s throat as the bitty pulled back from Error’s thumb to push his head into the glitch’s other thumb.</p>
<p>The cats began to purr as well, all of them somehow being quieter than Nightmare. Killer even rolled onto his back, stretching his paw out to the bitty who simply gave the cat a tired expression as he nuzzled himself into Error’s chest. ‘This is new…’ Error chuckled inwardly, a tinge of a smile spreading to his face. The glitch was about to close his eyes, a smile on his face before he nearly jolted at the sudden sound of the doorbell. Felines scattered almost immediately and Nightmare attempted to as well before he felt Error hold him close to his chest.</p>
<p>The bitty hissed at whoever was at the door as Error got up, Fresh mewling and following after him while the other felines watched away from the door. Dust hiding under Cross who was busy grooming Killer’s head. Horror had Killer’s tail in his mouth, hiding behind the Ragamuffin. </p>
<p>Error rubbed Nightmare’s head before he peaked the door open to be met with a surprising sight, “Ink?”</p>
<p>The artist perked up with the brightest smile, “Error! I stopped by Ccino’s, he told me you it wasn’t your day to work so I decided to stop by.”</p>
<p>“Oh… well come in then, I didn’t know you were coming but I wouldn’t have cleaned anyways.”</p>
<p>“I’m well aware- is that a bitty?”</p>
<p>Error jumped as he felt Nightmare growl against him, seeing the bitty’s harsh glare towards his friend. “Yes, his name is Nightmare.” Nightmare seemed to snarl at Error for giving the newcomer his name. </p>
<p>“Oh that fits my bitty’s name so well! His name is Dream!” Ink giggled, lowering himself a bit to be eye level with the small skeleton, patting his head only for Nightmare to attempt at biting him. Ink only laughed, “He’s got some moxie.” The artist hummed as he walked in, “You also have more cats?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Error hummed, smiling a bit. “They’re rescues I guess, they were street cats that no one wanted. I can tell you their names.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead! I probably won’t remember them.” Ink giggled.</p>
<p>“An idiot like you would,” Error teased, “their names are Killer, Cross, Horror, and Dust.”</p>
<p>“I’m sensing a pattern.”</p>
<p>Error shrugged, flopping back onto his recliner. “Their names all came to me in a dream, I kinda just went with it. They respond to them so I guess it works.”</p>
<p>“I bet they’ll respond to anything.”</p>
<p>“Give it a shot then.”</p>
<p>Ink hummed in thought before grinning, “Hotdog, here kitty kitty!” Horror’s head perked up from the ground and Nightmare could barely hold the sigh that would’ve left his mouth. Horror mewled loudly, letting out quiet chirps.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he responded the way you wanted him too.” Error chuckled.</p>
<p>Ink huffed, “Let’s try again then. Marshmallow!”</p>
<p>Horror once again perked up and mewed, looking around for said treat in confusion.</p>
<p>Error began to snicker and Nightmare did as well, chuffing slightly. Error clapped his hands together with a laugh, “Who were you trying to call?”</p>
<p>“Cross…” Ink whined gently. Even then, at the mention of his name, the large and fluffy feline ignored the artist. Nightmare grinned, proud of his cat. </p>
<p>“He’s a tough one, as far as I’m concerned, he only listens to me or Nightmare.” Error hummed. “Crossy, psspss.” The Forest Cat perked, letting out a gentle meow before trotting over and rubbing his large body against Error’s legs. Ink huffed.</p>
<p>“Wah, unfair, is Fresh the only one that will come to me?” Ink looked to Error who shrugged. Ink looked at the bobtail cat, “Fresh, here kitty kitty.”</p>
<p>Fresh only climbed onto the recliner, sitting on the arm. He seemed to look at Nightmare before letting out a gentle meow, stepping into Error’s lap and curling up instead of going to Ink. The stump of Fresh’s tail twitched as Nightmare reached his hand out to rub the feline’s tufted ears, Error smiled. ‘Baby steps.’</p>
<p>Ink slouched in defeat, “I think all your pets hate me Ruru.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they don’t like the fact that you smell like a dog.”</p>
<p>Ink gasped, putting a hand over his chest, “Blue is a very clean dog!”</p>
<p>Error rolled his eyes sharply, “I witnessed that dog eat roadkill and then roll in it.”</p>
<p>“He was a puppy then!”</p>
<p>“He still did it.”</p>
<p>Ink whined, flopping back on the couch, “You’re mean.”</p>
<p>“And you’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Glitch.”</p>
<p>“Squid.”</p>
<p>“Bastard.”</p>
<p>“Rainbow butt.”</p>
<p>Ink glared immediately at the ‘nickname’, huffing sharply. The glitchy skeleton simply laughed and Nightmare perked at the sound, almost entranced by the happy laughter. That happiness seemed to calm his corruption and he felt himself truly relax, was that all it took? Just some happy feelings on a bigger scale? It made sense…</p>
<p>Nightmare tilted his head back to look up to Error who returned the bitty’s gaze with a smile. Ink smiled, “You seem to have a good bond with him.”</p>
<p>“Hardly…” Error replied with a heavy sigh. “All he ever does is growl at me and then sucks up to me for magic.”</p>
<p>Ink raised a brow, “So he wants nothing to do with you? Does he not sleep with you either?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Error answered, “he sleeps in the cat bed with the fluff butts.” Error’s finger began to subconsciously rub under Nightmare’s chin, a habit he had developed when Fresh was his only pet. The bitty was rather confused by the action but he listened to Error’s words. If he didn’t start accepting the affection, would Error throw him out like his last owner? His tendrils curled tightly at the thought of being out on the streets again, he knew the cats would take care of him but it didn’t change the fact that the outside world was cruel. </p>
<p>The bitty finally gave in, leaning into the rubbing and making Error jump. Nightmare nearly pulled back, thinking he did something wrong before he saw Error smile at him… at him. His tendrils curled tightly around themselves and he gently grabbed hold of Error’s finger, nuzzling into it gently with the softest hint of a purr in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Well your relationship doesn’t seem that bad, you’ve got him purring.” Ink chuckled softly.</p>
<p>Error nodded gently, “He actually just started doing that today… it’s confusing, he usually wants nothing to do with me, honest.”</p>
<p>“Well, you got him off the streets with the cats didn’t you? Bitties don’t just end up on the streets Error, he probably belonged to someone.”</p>
<p>Error huffed sharply, “Well, whatever they did to make him act like this makes me wanna stab them.”</p>
<p>“I get where you’re coming from,” Ink nodded, “I got Dream from an animal shelter, he got picked up from a really bad household, just in time too, he was really sick.”</p>
<p>Nightmare perked up, where they talking about his Dream? Surely not? His old owner said he dusted. He made a quiet noise at that, mewing quietly and Error smiled again. The glitch moved his finger to rub Nightmare’s skull and the bitty leaned towards it. “Maybe we can have them meet, Dream might be able to get Nightmare to talk.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s very talkative, I think he might be able to do just that.” Ink grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bitty Nightmare and his army of cats (part 5 of ???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error waved to the artist as he headed out to his car, wishing his friend a safe goodbye. Nightmare, who was still being held in Error’s arms made no move, simply tilting his head as he watched Ink leave. As the door closed, the bitty watched the artist give a rather enthusiastic goodbye.</p><p>The glitchy skeleton seemed to almost sigh in relief, as if the other was that exhausting. The cats quickly hounded the black-boned skeleton however, mewing and yowling- Horror making most of said noise. Error let out yet another sigh, moving Nightmare so the goopy bitty was now sitting on his shoulder. Nightmare almost let out a whine at the action before realising he should probably keep his mouth shut if he truly wanted more affection.</p><p>Error moved to the bin containing the cat food, opening it and using his arm to keep Horror out of said bin while he filled the bowls. Fresh kept his distance from the other cats, awaiting his food bowl in his normal spot. As the glitch set the bowls down the cats ran toward their bowls which had been set side by side, Fresh didn’t seem amused, staying in his spot. While the other cats ate, Fresh waited for them to finish. Error was about to move the bobtail’s bowl when he noticed the Lykoi stopped eating, instead now sitting in front of his own bowl, seemingly waiting for the other to eat. The other cats finished their food and now only Fresh and Horror were left.</p><p>Fresh approached the larger cat slowly and Horror watched him with careful eyes but when Fresh began to eat, so did Horror. Nightmare couldn’t help but smile and Error seemed very pleased with the new display.</p><p>Nightmare clinged to Erro’s scarf as the glitchy skeleton decided it was time for his dinner as well, walking into the kitchen with food on his mind. Nightmare was honestly excited to see what Error was going to make as the black-boned monster always seemed to be trying something new.  Nightmare watched as Error pulled out the ingredients needed for dinner and the goopy bitty perked, noticing just how much Error was planning on making. The glitch must’ve sensed the bitty’s confusion. “I’m planning on saving some for my brother and his husband, they're expecting again so I think Geno’s favorite food would be a good gift for him, yeah?” </p><p>Nightmare didn’t understand the idea of just handing out food, the thought of doing so made him confused. In his old home it was them or him, he’d only shared food with his brother but that was before he had gotten corrupted, after that he kept food to himself. Nightmare quietly thought back to that one bitty, they were so much smaller than him and Dream but that’s because they refused to eat, instead they handed their food to everyone else. The goopy bitty immediately became distraught, the thought of Error starving to death like the bitty he used to know indeed being a large motivator, but obviously it was upsetting because Error was his provider, certainly no other reason.</p><p>Error scoffed as Nightmare violently shook his head, “Hey hey, shake your head too hard and it might fall off.” The glitch noticed the bitty’s almost pleading eye. “What’s wrong, you think we’re gonna starve without it?”</p><p>The silence was a dead give away, as well as the way Nightmare turned his head away. Error sighed and plucked the bitty off his shoulder, holding him in front of his face. “Now, you listen here mister,” Nightmare flinched at the harsh tone that quickly softened, “we aren’t gonna starve without some lasagna, in fact, even one portion will be too much for both of us to eat, understand?”</p><p>The bitty stared into Error’s eyes for a moment before nodding. The glitchy skeleton smiled at him gently, setting him down on the counter to which Nightmare just watched Error cook as well as occasionally helping out.</p><p>When dinner was done, Error set a portion aside for his brother, his husband, and their child before promptly sitting himself down at the dinner table where he turned the TV on and began stuffing his face. Nightmare helped himself to the left over meat they had, munching on the small handfuls of cooked beef. Error passed him a glance, swallowing his mouthful. </p><p>“You want some sauce for that?” Nightmare looked up to Error with an expression that obviously said it all. Error sighed, “It’s something you put on your food, not like the lasagna sauce. Hold on a moment.” Error stood up from his seat, walking to the fridge and pulling out a few sweet and spicy sauce packets he totally didn’t steal from his local fast food restaurant.</p><p>He walked back to the table and ripped one open with a slight struggle before squeezing it out on the goopy bitty’s plate. Nightmare gave him a skeptical glance before giving Error the ‘what now’ expression. The black-boned skeleton gave a gentle hum, grabbing a toothpick and stabbing a small piece of meat before dipping it into the sauce. He held it to the bitty’s mouth to which Nightmare gave it a simple sniff before opening his mouth and eating it constantly. The bitty seemed to light up however, enjoying the added flavor.</p><p>Error couldn’t help but smile at the bitty’s slightly expressed happiness but he was shocked at what occurred next. The goopy bitty, that Error had known not to express much joy at any form of affection, tugged at Error’s sleeve and pointed to the toothpick. There was no way, that couldn’t be happening, could it? </p><p>Nightmare’s tendrils wagged expectantly, his eye on Error’s hand as the larger skeleton grabbed the toothpick he’d placed down. He stabbed another piece of meat, dipped it before offering it to the bitty who ate without a single problem in the world. Oh stars, Error was going to faint.</p><p>The action was surprisingly adorable, as after a while Nightmare began to make a quiet nomming sound with each bigger piece of meat he was given. Yet, even after the bitty was done eating, he stuck around Error, curling up against Error’s right arm so the glitchy monster could still eat. Error was genuinely shocked, as Nightmare would often join the cats in the catbed after they finished eating. But no, the tiny skeleton seemed perfectly content half curled against Error’s arm with his head resting on his wrist.</p><p>It was the silent and gentle rumble that came up after the bitty fell asleep against the monster’s arm that made Error decide he truly loved his life. That moment was cut short as the glitchy skeleton made the realisation that he needed to get up and put his dishes in the sink, carefully Error moved his hand so as to not wake the goopy bitty. He did so successfully. </p><p>Error began washing the dishes with silent thoughts, thinking about how Goth might react to a bunch of new kitties and a remarkably surprising bitty. He simply wished that none of the cats lash out at anyone, he also hopes Nightmare doesn’t lash out as well. He had to deal with Fresh lashing out at Reaper for whatever reason, he assumes Reaper made some nasty comment. He thinks about Goth again though, would his nephew be safe if he were to come over? Error glances to Nightmare, seeing the bitty stir awake, the glitch skeleton assumes that Nightmare would act well. Eh, they’ll find out tomorrow.</p><p>The glitch moved back to the table after washing his hands, carefully lifting the goopy bitty to which he simply stared up at the larger monster before nestling himself into the black-boned skeleton’s arms. Error felt himself relax as he stopped by the catbed, carefully depositing the bitty into the pile of fluffballs. Nightmare almost seemed upset by the action before he was seized by the back of his neck, the Ragamuffin bringing the bitty into his paws before giving him his daily tongue-bath. While the bitty accepted the action without so much of a fight, Error went on to prepare himself for bed.</p><p>Nightmare watched Error leave as Killer’s barbed tongue dragged across the side of his face and he huffed as the door to Error’s room closed. The goopy bitty finally decided to be more social and Error was locking him out of his room, yeah no. </p><p>The bitty pulled himself away from the over fatherly tom cat, making his way to the door. He stared at the round handle as if it had personally offended him before reaching a tendril up and opening the door. As the goopy bitty pulled the door open a crack he saw Error sitting on his bed, wearing only a white T-shirt and pair of boxers with his phone in hand. Nightmare huffed, stalking over to a spot in front of the monster before giving a loud chirp.</p><p>The glitch nearly dropped his phone in surprise, fumbling with the device in his hands before finally setting eyes on the bitty in front of him. He seemed to sigh, lifting his glasses up to rub at his eye socket, “Did I leave the door open? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Nightmare simply let out a sweet ‘prrrt’ rubbing himself against Error’s leg with the softest purr Error’s ever heard in his life. The glitch smiled weakly and leaned down, picking the bitty up carefully, “Did you want to sleep with me?” A ‘mrrr’ in response was enough to settle Error’s questions and the larger skeleton laid back, setting his phone and glasses on the table. He allowed Nightmare to wander but the bitty made himself comfy curled up in the crook of Error’s neck, little face nuzzled into the monster’s jaw.</p><p>Error smiled and turned his side lamp off, allowing himself to fall asleep without a problem in the world- only to wake up early in the morning to a sleeping bitty curled up against his chest and five seemingly, dead asleep cats surrounding him. Damn it, he forgot to shut the door… oh well, this wasn’t too bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>